Sensors or markers may be implanted into the body of a human or other animal patient to facilitate diagnosis, treatment or identification. The sensor or marker may include various electronics and a surrounding housing. For example, a sensor may include electronics as needed to detect or measure parameters of the surrounding environment. The sensor or marker may also include electronics for wireless communication with a receiver unit located outside of the patient's body.
It is often desirable to maintain the sensor or marker as described above in a particular location or region in the patient. Migration of the sensor or marker may diminish the effectiveness of the sensor or marker to accurately sense the desired parameters.
The surrounding environment of the implanted sensor or marker can include physiological fluid, cells and tissue. The surrounding fluids or moisture from the surrounding cells and/or tissue may hydrate the sensor, and this intruding moisture may promote corrosion of or otherwise damage or interfere with the operation of the aforementioned electronics.